The purpose of the Clinical Dental Research Core Center (CDRCC) is to provide for performance of research relevant ot pathogenesis, diagnosis, early detection, prevention, control, and treatment of oral diseases, disorders, and/or dysfunctions. The goal of the CDRCC is to improve significantly our capacity to deal with all aspects of these diseases and disorders through development of new ideas, concepts, treatment procedures, and diagnostic systems based on scientific knowledge rather than customary practice. A major focus for the coming five years will be on diagnostic and therapeutic outcome research. We also week to make maximum application of new knowledge and modern biotechnology, and to continue to focus on the underserved, elderly, minority, disabled, and other special patient populations. The CDRCC provides an environment and facilities for controlled clinical research of normal and abnormal body function. The setting provides optimum supervision and protection of the rights and welfare of human subjects, encourages interdisciplinary collaboration between basic and clinical scientists, and provides unique opportunities for the study both of large populations of patients with commonly encountered clinical disorders, and of patients not usually accessible, such as those with rare or unusual oral dental diseases. The CDRCC will continue to serve as a research training site for individuals in our residency and graduate training programs, especially those in NIDR=supported postdoctoral training programs. The CDRCC consists of Administrative, Biometry, Biomedical and Biobehavioral Cores. The CDRCC and its Cores are structured in a manner to support the optimal levels of communication and collaboration, and to monitor carefully the progress of the program and of pilot and feasibility research. Our proposal has several unique features. We have a strong record of successful operation with high productivity; we incorporate the largest group of dental behavioral scientists in the U.S; we have an unusually large, diverse, and productive portfolio of funded ongoing research, and several large, unique populations of subjects, including elderly, disadvantaged, phobic and physically and mentally handicapped patients, the largest group of orthodontic cases with complete longitudinal documentation in the country, and we provide unique short-term training opportunities through the highly visible and successful Summer Institute. We have a major institutional commitment as manifested by the provision of state-of-the-art clinical research facility in the School of Dentistry and salary support for most involved faculty. GRANT-P30DE097439001 The goals of the Biometry Core are to stimulate more clinical research in dentistry and to enhance the quality of the clinical research conducted. It is proposed that these Core goals be achieved through a team of professionals with expertise in clinical applications of biostatistics, epidemiology,a nd computing. The team will engage in a combination of activities that will include consultation and collaboration with clinical investigators on research methods; provision of data management services; creation and support of patient treatment registries; consultation on strategies for patient recruitment and retention; and research dissemination and training on methodologic issues.